Problem: $\dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{11}{100} = {?}$
The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{5}{10}$ as $\dfrac{50}{100}$ $\dfrac{50}{100} + \dfrac{11}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{61}{100}$